


Damn Charges

by Bulgelicker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dehumanization, FTM, Felonies are taken way out of hand, He doesn't really like his new life, Knotting, Leashes, Leg Humping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Muzzle Kink, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Questionable premise, REALLY GROSS, RIP Bro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shock Collars, Sorry if that offends anyone lmao, The pets are naked 24/7 by the way, Training, bro is naughty smh, humans as pets, more to be added? - Freeform, too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulgelicker/pseuds/Bulgelicker
Summary: Humans are pets. Felonies, to be exact. Shop lifting is one thing, but assault and parking tickets are another. It's all in your record. Felonies are over flowing prisons, and even though prisons make money off of their sorry asses, they could be making quick cash. By selling them off, of course.





	1. no more pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is kinda dark. Sorry about that. This is also just a side thing, spelling errors are not intentional, and please tell me which chapter they're in. Should I keep this thing running?

* * *

Bro had always been the biggest mutt- Or pet. He didn't really know. The Strider had been kept in the auction ring for who knows how long, strangers passing by, taking a glance at the male before continuing to stroll. He had been bided on before, only to be dropped for some other "pet" as they call it. Since the recent spring in human population, some asshole thought it was a good idea to start making human pets. It seemed easier to mend and mold their minds, instead of fighting over a feral cat to obey.

Bro doesn't really understand why he was put with the other smaller pets, seeming much larger than them in almost every way. He should be in the "horse" section. Or at least a bigger animal category. There was tons of other options besides dogs and cats, but most didn't pay attention to those. Bro was glad that he was generally ignored by the auctioneers, only because he heard stories about horrible "masters", who would isolate their pets for days on end, only to be sent back to the auction, used and abused, craving attention.

Human pets didn't have as many rights as a normal human would, their deaths inflicted by the owners weren't taboo at all, actually some what encouraged. They didn't have control over their own bodies, unless told so. Diedrich didn't really agree with this cycle. It was disgusting. They had tore him away from his brother, only because he had convicted a few felonies. Most being parking tickets, and just a few assaults. His trainer had tried to break him in, but Bro fought back- Getting a few hits on his trainer felt great, the revenge he got back was wonderful. Until they bound his limps every training session, his legs folded and his arms in the same situation. So he restored to biting, snapping at the hands that ever got near him, his teeth sinking into any flesh he could get at. Then the muzzle came next, the metal caged wrapped to his face, covering his nose and holding his mouth shut, his breathing rushed and ridged. It only came off when they had fed him by hand, his temptation to bite down on his trainers hand flaring in his mind like an unkept fire.

 


	2. Bad dogs receives reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro bites too much. NSFW contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are short and stacky. Sorry.

Bro "accidently" nipped on his fingers when they had entered his mouth to press down on his tongue harshly, a punishment for talking while he was being fed. Ben, his trainer, as he had learned from hearing Ben talk with another trainer, made him bend over to drink water, his face usually mess when he leaned back up, orange eyes glaring daggers into Ben. He was actually one of the nicest trainers, per say, usually lenient on punishments, and if he was punished, it was gentler then Bro would've thought. 

The Strider was rewarded with treats and such, Ben letting him get off by humping against him, or with a fleshlight. Bro was disgusted by it, by himself- His body was leaning into the nice treatment while he leaned away from in his head. He only really gave in when his balls began to ache, his breath staggering as he leaned against the cold mat that rested under his limbs. Ben had came in a few times to check on him, taking off his muzzles sometimes to let Bro catch his breath, and drink some water. When he had noticed that Diedrich was rolling his hips subconsciously, chaffing his cock against the mat in a pathetic attempt to get himself off, Ben had left the room for a second, leaving Bro to keep rolling his hips.   
Eventually he came back with a plush pillow, and you'll probably be able to imagine the rest. Bro let himself go, drifting away from his body as he got off, using the pillow, his hips stuttering against it. His breath hitched, loud puffs coming from the Strider as he got off, his eyes glazed over and looking up to Ben, who praised him as he came down from his climax. The pillow was slipped out from under him, his eyes slipping to a close as he drifted into a restless sleep.


	3. Introduction

And that's when Ben thought he was trained enough to be sold off. Bro woke up in the auction ring, on his knees and strapped down to the floor by cuffs on his wrist and legs, holding him, immobile. Unable to stand up and leave. The muzzle was on his face again, a simple tag strapped to it that read; " **DIEDRICH AGE: XX UNFIT FOR A HOME WITH OTHER PETS"** He had tried to read it, furrowing his brows as he squinted at the sheet. Only to be met with someone standing in front of him. Bro was too stubborn to look up to them, a hand eventually slipping under his chin and forcing him to look up, even if he fought it, his head trying to turn away from the invader. He met eyes with a pair of striking ocean blue eyes, his gaze lingering as he got lost in them, only to dart away when he noticed what he had been doing.  
The intruder gave a soft chuckle, hand slipping gently to his cheek, cupping it. Bro wanted to bite his hand so fucking bad- but the gentle touch led his mind to wander, his head leaning into the touch, the chains jingling as he moved. The Strider huffed under the muzzle, his eyes closing as the stranger went to card his fingers through his hair, expecting to be hit for moving. James was warned by an employee that Bro tends to be very aggressive, as logged in his file. The Egbert gave the employee a nod, telling them that he understood. "I can handle him." He heard James say in a low tone, probably to keep Bro in a relaxed state. It worked, even sent him a bit deeper into his "sub space" as Ben would call it.  
James had continued to pet him, carding his fingers through his hair while he conversed with the employee about Bro, their gazes going to his body and then back to each other. His breath came out in shallow huffs, the muzzle making it somewhat difficult to breathe. The Strider eventually opened his eyes, looking up James. His eyes were hazed over. He actually felt comfortable for once in this shitty facility. James looked to Bro's price tag, picking it up and squinting, unable to believe that he was actually so- Cheap. The Egbert looked to the employee, nodding at them. They went off, going to get the forms he needed to fill out, along with a pack of free things, including a collar and lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, due to the fic is still a work in progress!


	4. Don't eat homework

A few moments later, and Bro was being dragged to an office that smelt like a doctors office, his nose wrinkling at it. He glanced up to James, who was holding the lead that was connected to the thick leather collar wrapped around his neck. James had asked if they would be able to unbind Bro's arms, and provide mits instead. The employee, Emily, as he had learnt, nodded and went to cutting away away the thick tape, soon slipping on a pair of thick gloves that rendered his hands useless, even if his fingers were able to wiggle around and get comfortable. He rubbed himself up against James leg, only to be rewarded with a half assed scratch to his scalp, calming him somewhat. He couldn't believe that he was getting so used to such a situation. Letting himself let go for once seemed so - Disgusting. The Strider hated himself as he leaned into James' attention, his warm hands storking the exposed skin that wasn't trapped by his muzzle. "The muzzle is included," The employee stated with a nod, causing James to ask why he had it in the first place. "When Diedrich had first came to the facility, he kept biting, causing his previous trainer to-- Leave. In a way. Ben had taught him not to bite and how to eat from hands instead of spitting at him." Emily gave a glare to Bro, and he returned it happily. "Oh, and how did Ben do such a thing?" James peered down at Bro, silently giving him a warning due to his glaring. "Ben had noticed that punishment didn't work so well, and instead, he left _it_ alone to _itself_ for a few hours after _it_ had done something wrong. _It_ eventually realized that _it_ had been doing wrong and stopped. After _it_ had learned so, _it_ was rewarded. You can see by _it's_ arousal that it definitely works." Emily switched to calling Diedrich ' ** _it_** ' because of his behavior. He cursed as his mind and cock for getting so aroused at the thought of a mere fleshlight. James gave a small cackle as he glanced down to Diedrich's hardening member. "I'm glad he enjoyed it." Bro's cock bobbed between his legs when James used his correct pronouns. He doesn't like being called an it. "He'll make a great stud- Won't you, boy? What do think, a nice little bitch would be great to breed, huh?" James switched to a baby voice, as Bro would call it, when he spoke to Diedrich. It caused his cheeks to heat up with shame and humiliation, feeling like a dog who has just been caught eating some kids homework


	5. tummy rubs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john and bro, a little james maybe

The Strider hung his head, moving away from James' hand. The employee gave a small laugh at Bro. He had never been ashamed of anything here. Never showed any emotion. And yet here he was, in front of that bitch. Ugh. 

The rest of the day went fine. He was clambered into a small cage, giving a calming drug hidden as a small treat, which did its job, causing Bro to lean against the floor of the cage, his erection flagging a bit- Then lugged into Dad's car, drove away from the building, the car ride and the soft Frank Sinatra playing in the background lulling him into a fake sense of security. He awoke in the same cramped cage, in the corner of what he presumes to be James' bedroom, a light blanket draped over the top and sides of his cage. The pressure on his mouth was gone, and he worked his jaw-! Bro was happy, that the muzzle was off for now. He sat up in the cage, bunking his head against the top, causing him to lay back down in defeat, his legs tucked under him. He would've tried to get out already, if his hands weren't bound into thick matted gloves. 

So instead, he nosed against the door, rattling it for James' attention. His vocal cords were dry, and he wasn't able to talk very well. And he didn't want to punished on the first day of his new life. The Strider tried to mock a dogs yip, or bark, doing the same noise a few times. He actually sounded like a dog, somewhat. Bro repeated it until he heard a door opening and shutting gently, James walking into the room, foot steps getting closer to his cage before shadows formed in front of the blanket, causing him to quiver back to meet with the cage. Diedrich hid his face in between his knees when the blanket started to lift, a bubbly chuckle filling the room as James saw him. "Oh don't be frightened, my little stud," He said in the same low tone as before, soon bending over to open the cages door. "You're going to meet my son, so don't act like a whiny pup." Bro looked up to him, before clumsily crawling out of the cage, his eyes on James legs. 

 

He watched as James walked out of the room, and he followed quickly, down the stairs and to the living room where John was sitting, playing the recent upload of TLOZ. Bro wanted to play it so, so bad. But he wouldn't get the chance with his new life. "John," James spoke up, Bro sitting quietly at his feet in the doorway of the living room. John perked up, looking to James, and then down to Bro. "Yep?" He replied, soon going back to playing his game. It was like he's met a human pet before. There is probably another one. "I'll be cooking dinner, and I don't want Diedrich, here, to be in my way or whining, would you please keep an eye on him for me?" Diedrich peeked up at James when he mentioned dinner, causing Bro's gut to grumble with anticipation. "No problemblamo, bob." James nodded, patting Diedrich's head before leaving John and Bro alone. He looked to James, huffing a bit, soon making his way over to John. He sat next to the males feet, eventually resting on the floor, placing his head on the somewhat scratchy carpeting. 

John focused on his game, a pat to his lap catching Bro's interest. It's been so long since he's sat on a piece of furniture. The Strider gladly took the offer, clambering his way up on the couch before resting his head on the Egbert's lap with a soft huff, "Good boy." He was praised for a simple act. Diedrich was left confused for a bit, his mind wandering as John clicked on some television instead, his hand going to pet Bro. 

He shifted on the couch, moving a bit closer to John. It looked funny- A much larger male draped over a small twink lap, petting him like a lap dog. He was a lap dog, a very overgrown one at that. A few more praises slipped from John, and he was already hard against the couch, his hips raised a bit to stop him from grinding and rutting against it. "Awe, is someone hard?" John teased. "Roll over, Diedrich." Diedrich did as he was told, rolling over and pulling his limbs close to his chest and hips, as a dog would if he would be asking for tummy rubs.


	6. bad dog, stop drooling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh bro pisses on a tree, so kinda warning. i think it's by the end of the chapter.

The Strider let his eyes drift to a close, a faint blush resting on his face as John began to scratch his tummy and chest gently, causing Bro to arch his back into the touch. His cock drooled against his gut, and it didn't once catch John's attention until a soft whine bubbled from Bro's throat, "Ooh, dad was right, you are gonna be a good stud." John slipped his hand under Bro's aching member, his hips jerking to meet with the ghost like touch. There were cut marks along the side of his cock, due to the facility surgically installing knots on the bottom of his thick cock when he was labeled as a stud. They also doubled his sperm production, making his climaxes last a lot longer and messier than a normal humans. "I'll name you pop." Bro arched a brow at John, who didn't pay any mind to him. James stepped into the living room, his eyes going to what John was doing, and when John noticed, he dropped Bro's cock like a hot potato. The Strider whined, earning a quick "hush." The elder Egbert sat down on the couch, on the far end, and Bro was soon laying in between them with his belly up, his head in James' lap while the two watched television. Diedrich tried to roll over onto his side, only for a hand to be placed on his gut, making him stay there. He turned his head a bit, to watch whatever program was on.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, Bro's member left neglected and drooling as John and James got up, beginning to walk to the kitchen to eat whatever was for dinner. Bro stirred from his gaze at the TV, soon scrambling off of the couch. This-- Could be his way out. He could leave, and take a bus back to his condo. What if his brother wasn't there? What if he left. Bro tried to get the tape off of his legs, that kept them folded together, with his mits. He heard John talking to Dad, that was going to fetch pop. His name isn't pop, yet he's already so used to it. Diedrich sprung back to all fours, acting like he was just getting off of the couch, John patted his legs, signaling Bro to hurry along like he was a dog. 

 

He wasn't used to this. He should be at home, working on his latest smuppet instead of here, sitting on the cold tiles next to Dad's feet, under the table while he fed him bits of what seemed to be broccoli and chicken. He rested his head on James' knee, taking another scrap of chicken and licking off his fingers afterward, which rewarded him a quick scratch to his scalp. 

The male went to lay by his feet, curled up by them. He pretended to be asleep, but he was actually thinking about how to get out of his kennel at night, and slip out the door without causing a racket. He'll also have to get his legs free. He wouldn't be able to get his paw mits off, due to the small lock. Bro shifted a bit when James stood up, causing him to sit up and hit his head against the table, a small whine escaping his lips. Would he be able to get the knot taken out? He-- doesn't really like it. It made his cock feel swollen. John and James talked about something he didn't really care about, John soon following in his dad's footsteps and getting up from the table. He put his dishes away, Diedrich's eyes following his legs as they left the room and came back, soon met with John bending over and looking under the table. "C'mon, pop." Bro huffed, getting to his hands and knees and crawling out from under the table. He looked over to the sliding doors, noticing that it was getting somewhat dark. He followed John back to the living room. 

Diedrich began to squirm near John's feet, his bladder full from the water he was given earlier. He really, really wished he would've refused it. John peeked down to, "What's wrong, boy? Huh?" Bro didn't look up at him, trying to lay still before John told him to roll over to his back again. He did as he was told, and a foot was soon placed on his gut, a long drawn out whine bubbled from his throat, Bro's head shaking as John applied more pressure on his bladder. "I guessed so." John stood up, maneuvering around Bro and going over to the closet, opening it and grabbing out Bro's lead. He returned to Bro, soon latching the lead onto his thick collar. John gave a sharp tug to it, a small choking noise coming from Diedrich before he scrambled up again, beginning to follow after John to the fenced backyard. Bro looked back to him, and John motioned towards the yard. He looked back at it, slumping over a bit, "It's bad to hold it in." John went to go sit over on a chair, letting go of the leash. Bro crawled his way over to a tall tree, glancing back to John, who was on his phone. The Strider huffed, "I'll ask dad to bring out the muzzle if you don't!" John warned, causing Bro to speed up a bit and raise his leg, just like Ben had taught him. It meant less spray on himself, and more on the floor. The Strider eventually let go, a slow trinkle growing out to a hard spray as he tried to hurry it up. Bro scrunched up his hair at the hard smell, soon crawling his way back to John and looking up to him.


	7. Too many good boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short. i have writers block.

"Good puppy!" He praised as Bro went over to lay down by his feet, the leash being picked up by John again. "You wanna play, boy? Huh?" Bro perked up, looking to John as he picked up a small ball. It seemed clean enough. Hopefully. The Egbert threw the ball, the leash being dropped again, letting Bro run after it and clumsily picking it up, dropping it a few times on the way before returning to John, dropping in it his lap. They repeated the process a few times, soon going back inside. "Did he go?" James and John talked as if he wasn't even there, and John nodded after a bit. "The other one is still at Jane's house." Other one? Bro questioned, glancing between John and James before shrugging it off. "Grab him a treat, please." John dropped the leash again, going over to the panty and pulling out what seemed to be a... Cookie? Bro honestly would've thought there would be off brand "pet" treats already. Damn, if only he thought of that before. The Egbert came back to Bro, soon putting the cookie in his face. Diedrich looked up to John, before taking it and chewing it. It had a drug like relaxer in it. He should've known. The Strider felt his body give way, clumsily flopping to the floor, his eyelids feeling like pounds has just been placed on them. He slipped asleep on the kitchen floor. 

Bro woke up in a startle, his chest heaving and bullets of sweating falling off of his forehead. He tried to calm himself down, loud huffs of air coming from his nose. Diedrich looked down. His muzzle was back on. He peered out of the bars of his cage, seeming to be in a different room, with another cage in it. Did he do something wrong? Bro began to try to talk, only for it to come out in loud whines.  
There weren't any windows in this room, and it seemed a lot less comfortable then Dad's room. What if they caught up on his thoughts. Maybe they thought he was going to leave. Bro nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was opened, his eyes looking up to James who walked closer to the cage, soon opening it and letting Bro out. The Strider immediately went to James feet, rubbing up against his leg. "Good boy.." James pressed his hand to the other males head, petting him. "You wanna meet a new friend? Hmm? Come on." The Egbert began to walk out of the room.


	8. lil' twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro meets lil seb. warning to people who are offended easily.

The Egbert began to walk out of the room, Bro soon following after him to the living room where Jane and John sat, another pet sitting on the floor. Bro looked up to James, soon following him over to a reclining chair, sitting by his feet. The Strider sat by his feet, looking to the other pet, and then Jane. Or who he thought was Jane. "Pop," John spoke up, to Bro, "This is Jane, and her doggy, Sebby." He looked to Jane again, "Sebby is who you're going to breed, sooner or later." Jane smiled at Bro, and he looked away, soon resting his head on James knee again. How? It's a boy, is it not? He gave a confused look to the Egbert, "Sebby has a little puppy pussy, even if he doesn't have tits." Bro got it. He's transgender. He wonders what type of crime he committed. Probably something tame but still bad in the laws eyes. Bro glanced over to Sebby again, who was staring at him. "Why don't you two play while we watch a film?" 

James gently kicked Bro away, and he fumbled back, looking to James with pleading eyes. He shook his head at the Strider, "Go, go. This movie isn't for puppies." Dad went to talk to Jane, who ushered Sebastian away from her leg. Seb whined a bit, before going over to Bro and gently hitting his head against his chest, pushing him back to the carpet. 

He looked to the other "puppy", a baffled look in his eyes—How could he just fall into this roll? It's disgusting— and Sebastian was soon curled up to his chest. The Strider looked to James, who was too caught up in his conversation about goods with Jane. He huffed, before going to cuddle up against Seb, a little bit unwilling. He might as well get used to him, if he was going to be fucking him. Bro nosed against his head of hair, huffing against it as he fumbled to get comfortable. 

It felt like hours, and here he still was, laying on the floor cuddled up to some twink. He was cute, honestly. And warm- It felt nice on his bare skin. The collar felt scratchy, and he wanted to take it off. The Strider nuzzled against the other again, squirming a bit. If only he could talk to Seb, and they could both get out of his situation. Unfortunately, his vocal cords were dried up. Or so they felt. He swallowed, trying to talk. Diedrich just ended up whining loudly, causing most of the attention to be put on him. He tried to curl into Sebastian, whining as he looked to James, "What's wrong, Diedrich?" Jane and John kept watching the movie, and Sebastian. Nothing was wrong, he just wanted to leave, and go home. It's only been a few years. Maybe his brother is still at the condo. Please still be at the condo. He doesn't know which state he's in- Or if he's even America anymore. Diedrich looked restless.

Diedrich fumbled, and squirmed against Sebastian, his prick eventually swelled, a small whine slipping past his lips again. "C'mere." James patted his leg, and Bro squirmed away from him, crawling his way over to James. "Show." Bro gave him another confused look, before James pushed his legs back with his shoe, "Ah, there's the problem." He pushed the sole of his shoe against his member, admitting a low whine from Bro. "Seb," Dad called over the other one, "Present." Sebastian pulled back his legs, his pussy glistening somewhat.


	9. thanks dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave some kudos

James looked to Bro, and he looked back at him, then to Seb. The Strider raised a brow, "No. No. No. This is wrong. This is disgusting. I can't do this." That's what he wanted to say, but nothing came out. That damn muzzle. "Go on," Bro shook his head, "Diedrich," James said in a dangerous tone that made Bro shrink into himself, "Now." Sebastian was already in position, on all fours with his back arched. "Mount." Diedrich whined, shaking his head against. James gave a swift, but somewhat gentle kick to Bro's dick. James didn't want to ruin the goods so quickly. He quarrels against it, before nodding and making his way to Seb. 

Bro fumbled, but eventually got onto the other male, his hips jabbing and trying to sink home, but he couldn't get it. James leaned down a bit, grabbing hold of it and pressing it into Sebastian's wet warmth. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, his hips soon rutting and humping against the other, his knot catching on his entrance a few times. "No knotting." James went back to watching the movie with Jane and John as Bro kept humping against the other for a few moments, his hips stalling as he came close to his climax. The Egbert grabbed a hold of his hips, pulling him out and laying him back onto his back. James unclipped the muzzle, "Finish." Bro got the memo, and crawled over to Seb, soon burrowing his nose and mouth into his wetness. "No." Bro pulled out, and Seb laid back onto his back, lifting his legs up. He looked up to the other, and Sebastian nodded. It was best for the both of them, if he didn't he would probably be afflicted for disobedience. He wanted— He need to be subservient. 

Bro went to sucking on Sebastian's swollen clit, rolling the sensitive bud between his tongue and teeth. "Good boy," James praised as Bro went to lay against the scratchy carpet, his mitted hands on the other males thighs, pulling and kneeding at them. He focused on Sebastian's clit, trying his best to get the other to climax. "Don't make a mess, puppies." James leaned back into the chair. Sebastian whined and mewled, his back arching, his hips rolling and grinding against Bro's face. 

Bro eventually drew away, his face a bit messy with the other males juices. He huffed, going over to James and curling up near his feet. The Strider huffed a bit, his erection still raging red and dripping. They'll probably ignore for the rest of the night. Diedrich shifted a bit, resting his head on James' shoe. The movie soon finished, and James stirred from the chair. "We should probably get going," Jane looked to Sebastian, and he quickly got up, going over to her feet. "Already? Seb and Bro seemed to really enjoy each other. Maybe he could spend the night?" James stood up, "That sounds nice, actually. I was planning on doing some things tonight, so. He'll stay here. Thanks, dad." James nodded, giving Jane a soft smile.


	10. bad pop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro gets in trouble. shock collar in next chapter for dudeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated.

Bro couldn't believe this shit. He's stuck with a twink. He's barely even a homosexual. It really depends. The Strider huffed- He couldn't believe that Sebastian was cuddled up to him, the carpet biting at his skin. It was horrible. He had snatched a few pillows off of the couch. If only he could get onto it- Why did John have to lay down on it? Greedy bastard. Bro shifted a bit, trying to get Seb to move off of him but it was no use. He wasn't budging. Diedrich decided to let it happen. He looked to James, a whine admitting from the back of his throat. C'mon, pay some attention to him. Get him away from Seb. He was too warm. It seems like James really loves to crank the heat. 

Bro went to squirm away from the Crocker and over to James, going to crawl into his lap and curl up into it. His slacks were a lot cooler, and being naked all the time had helped as well. Seb looked pretty disappointed but he went over to John, going on the couch and curling up to him. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be at home. Bro pressed his face to James hip, nuzzling into his tucked shirt. The Egbert went to run his hands through Bro's hair, his other hand resting on his calf. "Good boy, Diedrich. Such a good lap dog, huh? My pretty little lap dog." Bro was anything but little. But he didn't mind the name calling. It was just too good to be true. He's glad he didn't end up in some creeps house, locked in a basement and fed weird smoothies. They probably wouldn't even contain fruit. Or real food. Diedrich cuddled up to him, soon drifting asleep. 

He woke up cramped. Bro yawned, his legs going, only to meet with Sebs. Oh. There it- He was. That's why it was so cramped in his cage. Because this twink was in it. Maybe they had trusted seb before, and didn't have his cage anymore so they stuffed him with bro. Bro probably would've coaxed into opening it anyways, if he was outside. He would have slipped on some of James' clothes and booked it while everyone was asleep. Cut his legs free. It wouldn't be too hard.

"Watch it," A voice said, and he guessed it was Sebastian's. He wanted to say sorry, but his throat was still dry, and he wasn't able to talk. Maybe they cut out his voice box. The Strider dreaded the thought. Seb rolled over onto his side, curling up and falling back asleep. Bro began to whine, and whine, and whine. He needed James. He was oh, so thirsty. The door eventually creaked open, and he could make out a figure that seemed like one of the two. The damn blanket over his cage wasn't helping. Why did they always do that? Bro flinched when the blanket was removed, and a goofy grin was looking down at him. John. Bro pawed at the door of his cage, and John eventually kneeled to open it, coaxing Bro out, along with Seb. "C'mon, boys. Dad's making breakfast." Bro followed after John closely, his knees aching after he had went down the stairs. Bro made a map of the house in his head, to escape. 

The Strider ate from James hand, as he was fed scraps and warm eggs. There was a bowl on the floor of food for him, but he enjoyed this more. It wasn't as dry. James eventually shooed him off, making Bro go over to his food and water. He emptied the bowls, not daring to talk even if his throat felt moist again. It was better. This was better. "Who's a good boy...? You are!" John praised Bro. He hated it. Being treated like a dog had a lot of cons. Bro cringed a bit, soon acting as if he actually enjoyed being praised for just eating. 

Bro wiped his mouth with his arm, sitting back on his ass for now. Diedrich stayed there for a moment, before trying to get up on his legs– the tape around them stopped him, and he fell back with a loud thump. He got the attention of almost everyone in the room- Sebastian didn't care. It's a rookie mistake. Bro looked down at his feet– he fucked up. This was a mistake. James put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it roughly. He tried to jerk away, but Dad stopped him. "Corner." James snapped, and Bro looked to him- He had the most confused look. What the fuck, "Now." Dad shoved him, almost pushing him to the floor and he shuffled off, crawling over to the corner and pushing his head against it. Bro glanced to Dad, looking at him— This was so fucking childish. The all left, and he was just.. There, to himself. This sucks.


	11. go to the dog house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block, sorry.

Bro was there for about a few hours. That's what it felt like, at least. James came back, and Bro sighed with relief. "Come on." The Egbert came over, slipping the collar he had on for the past years and replacing it with a shock collar. Fuck. All he did was try to stand up. This is the bad part– This was when it went bad, and the fluffy cuddles were gone. Out the window. Dad opened the patio door, sliding it open with a loud noise and tugging Bro outside. They went over to an over sized dog house- You've gotta be kidding, Bro thought. Who even made these things? He was chained onto it. "One night." He said before leaving, the patio door closing and locking. Bro watched James leave— A huff left him, and he rolled onto his side. 

"Dad?" John called out, stalking around the house to look for his father after Sebastian had fell asleep. "Mhm?" Dad was in the living room, his legs crossed over each other. There was a food channel playing, on how to make tiny cakes. He already knew how, but it was interesting to see the way they did it. All they did was use a muffin pan. James thought it was cheating. "Why's pop outside?" He held onto the doorway, his hand curled around it, "Hm...? Oh. Right— He had tried to stand up, and the best way of punishing him is isolation." John just nodded, and went over to the couch, sitting on the side that Seb wasn't on. "When can he come out?" John looked to his father again, "Tonight, I just want to see how he reacts. If he'll submit." James shifted, and John just gazed at him for another moment. 

What was pop doing? Oh- He's just scanning the yard, for any cracks that he could bust open and get out of. He had already been working on the tape around his legs, weakly gripping a stick between his mits. Maybe this will be his chance- To escape. Bro nodded, his eyes narrowed on a quick escape. The Strider went to stand up, before he was choked, yanked back by the chain connected to his collar. And his mits. These aren't going to help. And there were locks. Bro scrambled to wrap the tape back around his legs and sit back into the compact dog house, his eyes tracking John through the windows as he came outside. That was way too close. 

“What were you doing, hm?” John went over the dog house, bending over somewhat to look at Bro. His eyes were immediately met with Bro's. He wanted to snarl at him- Bite him. He couldn't give into their games. He couldn't let them turn him into a dog— Bro was already responding to "pop" like it was his name. At least James kept calling him by his real name. John hooked his fingers onto Bro's collar, tugging him out easily. Was he doing that usually? Why was it so easy for him to just pull him out like he was a pile of feathers? Bro worried about that for a moment, before it slipped from his mind. "C'mon! We're going inside. It's gonna be too cold tonight." John undid the clip , soon tugging the chain that linked to Bro's thick collar. 

John tugged on it harshly, and Bro made a choking noise, his eyes staring dagger into John's back. "Pick it up." He hissed out at pop, and he tried to hurry. He really did. Having your legs bound and mits on your hands doesn't necessarily help the situation. They eventually got inside, locking the door and making his way back to the living room. “Did you grab the treat?” Dad asked, and John quietly cursed. He rushed to the kitchen to get one of the sleeping pills for Bro, leaving him there to quiver in the entry way. James snapped, pointing to his feet, “Come lay down, pop.” Fuck- He started calling him his pet name too. This isn't going to end well for Bro. The Strider made his way over to Dad's feet, soon laying down by them, his head resting on his own paws. There had to be regulations for this shit. It couldn't just be a free for all. They shouldn't be able to make him do such nasty things and crawl around naked for fucks sake. Bro's eyes followed John as he came back into the living room, holding a pill that was stuffed into a s biscuit. He could tell. That's the only way he could sleep around here, so he took the biscuit willingly, opening his mouth for John as it was popped into his mouth. It didn't taste too bad, but it definitely wasn't a normal biscuit. It felt like hours before he even fell asleep, staying in a abyss of half consciousness for most of the night. Wavering between the two like a flag in the wind. Bro perked up a few times when pop was called out, only to receive a quick pat to the head when he responded to the pet name. "I think he's responding well. Very quick transition." Dad added, and John nodded. He heard it as a hazy voice, like it was miles away and locked behind doors...

Bro has a life sentence for murder, battery and auto theft on multiple charges, and an additional charge for kidnapping. He should be locked up tight in a prison cell, but the judge ordered, and stated that this would be a much worse punishment.


	12. sir no legs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this gets dark, quick. real non consensual body modification.

He's under. He's so fucking under. Bro could barely hear anything, and his vision was blurry. It was like someone hit him in the back of a head with a brick, or someone slipped something into his drink. The muzzle was on his mouth again, strapped tightly to his face, the mits gone-- He went to wiggle his fingers. They felt numb. Bro shook his head, shaking off the thought for a moment. The criminal squinted, trying to see where he was- Which room was this? It smelt like a doctors office. 

A few moments later and he was soon falling back unconscious. He couldn't-- His eye lids felt heavy, too heavy. He's pretty sure he had seen someone come in. 

The Strider was woken in a heat flash, feeling sweater than the time he was on the roof in Texas. Pop shifted, only to be met with straps around his thighs. He thought it was his lower calf. Until he realized his legs were gone. That's when Bro started to really freak out, loud whines and muffled words falling from his throat- Some sounded like "Fuck!" and "Help!" No one came in. At least he still had his arms and his fingers. There was no escaping now. James must've caught up with his plan- Damn it. He was much too calm with this. He could see someone sitting across the room- it was James. "Good morning." He crowed. "How are you doing, pop? Well, I hope you enjoy your new body." Bro shook his head, "We should test it out, don't you think?" He shook his head more. 

"Too bad." 

He could hear the clicks of James' shoes against the tile of the room. Or the hard floor. This was not going to end up well. It was too hard for his new stubs of old legs. James knew- Oh, he knew that this was going to hurt, more than the surgery if he wasn't sedated heavily. "You don't deserve special treatment. For all the--," James grunted between the sentence as he tugged Bro down from the table, straps already gone and undone. "Things you have done to all of those innocent people. Heel!" He commanded in a loud voice, that even sent a strike of fear to Bro. He quickly sat by his feet, head hung between his shoulders. "You will obey, and you WILL NOT stand up again. You will give in, no matter how much you don't like it. You will NEVER be returning to your old life. You will be referred to as Pop--- John picked that out. Hope you like it." Kill him now.


	13. a trip!

Bro would rather have the death penalty. This is not good. How could have America- Nonetheless, the world, stoop so low and forget all about the rights of a human being. He's not a dog. And he's definitely not a pet! There was no way he could get out of this now, with his legs gon——…

He was snapped out of his thoughts with his legs hitting the floor, his face scrunching with cringe.   
The sensation was horrible. He'll have to walk on the stubs no matter what. They were cut at his knees. "The muzzle will stay on until we leave." Leave where?- James tugged on the leash, and Bro reluctantly followed after, struggling with his new limbs, fingers scrabbling at the hard tile to keep up with the Crocker. Dad held the lead tightly in his fist, pulling Bro closer to him, choking Bro a few times. 

Pop looked at all of the other pets in the waiting room as he passed. He squinted- It was... Dave. No. It couldn't be. It must be someone that just-- Looks like him. Yeah. They met eyes for a moment, and Bro snapped his gaze away, following James as he was tugged out the door. The gravel of the parking lot was the worst, noises of discomfort leaking from his mouth as rocks got stuck in the bandages. They were healed mostly. How long had he been there? What did he do with his--- Other parts? 

Most importantly, Bro was no longer human. No one had looked to him when they made their way to James' SUV. He couldn't plead, or yell help. He didn't have the rights. "In you go." James voice broke the silence, and he was soon picked up and set into the back seats. "Get comfortable, we have to pick up John." Meaning, this is going to take a while. Bro curled onto one of the seats, stubs pulled up to his chest and his arms used as a pillow. 

It was a long car ride, down a cowered interstate, a highway and down a few streets. There was no mapping that. He had no idea where he was. The state was definitely better temperature wise. The side backseat door eventually opened, and John hopped in. He looked cheery when he saw Bro, "You brought the dog!" James just gave a husky laugh, "C'mere, boy." John said in a chipper voice, with one hand as he set his book bag in the back, throwing it back. The other patted his thigh, and Bro scrambled to get up. 

He made his way to John's lap, his head resting in it as his body curled closely to the boy. He was warm, that's why. And the fingers in his hair felt and.... Bro started to drift asleep, "Did you get the surgery done?" James nodded, "Take a look. They did a pretty good job, don't you think?" He could feel John leaning over, pressing his tummy to the back of Bro's head. Pop eventually felt a warm hand on his thigh, pushing them open and pulling his legs back. To look. "Oooh! They healed up quick. Nice." John dropped his legs. Bro didn't mind. He went back to petting the dog resting on his lap, fingers scratching at the back of his neck where hair and neck meet, and by his temples. It felt nice, he had to admit. 

"Can I take off his muzzle, dad?" He awoken from his slumber by John talking. They were still in the car. He could hear rustling in the back. Oh. Seb was here. Wonderful. "Mhm." Dad hummed, as he turned up the radio some. It was a talk show. Bro heard the clips of his muzzle, and it was soon pulled off of his face. "Be good, pop." John added as it was taken off, "Aren't ya gonna say thank you?" Bro opened his mouth to speak. "Dogs bark." Right. Thanks for the reminder, James. Pop regretfully barked at John in a somewhat happy manner, "Good boy!" He was rewarded with a head scratch. "You're welcome."

"Just a few more hours." Bro was cuddled up with John, having turned over with his face pressed into his gut. It was warm, and squishy. Plus it kept him asleep. It wasn't sleep, it was just a lazy excuse for a hazy state. He didn't mind when John fiddled with his legs, pulling them back and pushing them all ways possible. Some positions pulled a hurt noise from the Strider, sounding more like a yip from a hurt dog that just got his paw stepped on. They would treat a normal dog better than they do him. "Don't touch him." Dad snapped when John was just about to examine his junk. "That's for Jane's house, not here." They must have a business from this. They MUST make some weird porn off of this shit. There has to be hidden cameras. And why is John so- Relaxed with it? Maybe he'd always had a "dog" in his life. They were probably more trained then him. 

 

John looked old enough. Maybe he stayed with his father because he likes the business. Disgusting. 

 

Bro could feel himself slipping. He caught up on all the times he barked instead of talked, and how he had gotten so used to be a little lap dog. John praised him whenever he barked, or did something a mere dog would do. It was a few more houses, before they arrived at Jane's house. It was- Fairly big, from what he saw out the front window. Sebastian seemed happy to be home, that's for sure. John patted Bro's side, and he soon perked up, sitting up with his arms propping him up. "Settle down, you two. We're only here for dinner." John clipped a leash back onto his collar. They must trust Sebastian. "Her food is the best. I hope she's making chicken tonight." John said as he shimmed out of the SUV, tugging Bro with him.

The Strider clambered out of the vehicle, following after John as he went to open the back, letting Seb out. James had already gone to knock on the door, and Jane quickly answered the door, a smile on his face. "Oh! You're here early," Jane peered at Bro for a moment, and James nodded, "Come in, come in, the food is almost ready." John tugged on Bro's leash, and he quickly followed behind his legs. He likes John more. He's nice. And he pets him.... And shows him affection, at least more than James does. 

John held the leash even as they sat down inside, as he kicked his shoes off and sat down on the couch, the leash pulling him close. Bro sat near his legs, resting his head on his knee. “I see Pop has grown rather fond of John, hm?” James nodded, "Of course. He spoils him." John ran his hand through Bro's hair, scratching at his scalp gently as he watched television. "I'm glad the surgery went so well. I knew that Doctor Gadavot was the way to go." He's going to KILL that doctor when he gets out-If he ever does- And maybe even get some prosthetic legs. That would be great. 

They watched television for a while, Seb curled up on Jane's lap and Bro resting by John's feet, James sitting on the far end of the couch with his legs crossed. A loud "Ding!" came from the kitchen, and Jane, along with James got up to go eat dinner. They called John to come with, and he stood up as well, bringing Bro with him by tugging on the leash connected to his thick collar. "Sit by me when we get in there, alright?" He knew Bro wouldn't respond, let alone nod his head. He wasn't allowed to.


	14. nice blue boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mega writers block. some suggestions would be nice.

He couldn't think of a reason why John was being so nice to him. If he was going to help him get out, he probably would've protested against his dad and let him keep his damn legs. Good going, Egbert. Bro nestled in by his feet nonetheless, not daring to even look to James. 

He was rather displeased with him. 

Pop licked John's fingers when they were put by his face, and he was rewarded with a few chunks of chicken, along with some broccoli. It was better than the puppy food he has ay home. It definitely wasn't just dog food, it consisted of dried bananas, strawberries and bread. It was not that nutritional, and getting a taste of meat again was wonderful. He thanked John by pressing against his hand, a small bark passing his lips. "Quiet your dog, John." He heard James say in that tone. John pulled his hand away, Bro guessing that he was going back to eating and not feeding him. "He's on a diet." James added. He's not overweight? Or maybe they're trying to get him to loose all that muscle. No wonder the bread is so sweet.

"Sorry, dad." John gave a pat to Bro's head once more before standing up, taking his dish out of the room. "John!" Dad called, "Come back in here for a moment." He could hear John come back in, his head resting on the chair that he recently sat in. "Yeah?" John stood there, turned towards Jane and James, "We're going to the store for some food for the dogs. Jane doesn't have any, unfortunately." He saw both of them stand up as well. "You'll be in charge of the dogs, alright?" John's body shifted, and he guessed that the Egbert nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard for you."


	15. Sweets and Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"That shouldn't be too hard for you. Seb is sleeping in the living room right now, so don't wake him up." He heard the two elder leave the room, a pair of keys jingling and the door closing with a soft slam. 

"Cmere, pop." John patted his legs, and Bro quickly got up, crawling to his legs and looking up to the Egbert. He wonders why his dad and him have different last names. "Good boy," A hand ran through his hair, and he leaned into the affection. The praise quickly affected him, stuffing him deeper into a mindset he didn't want to be in. His dick raised to the occasion, already chubbing up as he was praised. "Already?" Damn it, John noticed. The Strider huffed, bonking his head to the Egbert's knees. "Alright, come on, puppy." He started to walk away, and Bro quickly followed after. 

He was- Ignored for the test of the night. His cock eventually flagging. Wonderful. John probably wasn't allowed to touch him in anyway. Expect for pets. Which he was doing right now, fingers running through his hair and pushing it every which way. It laid back when he was done, his head resting in John's lap, legs curled up to his gut with his arms loosely wrapped around John's waist. He nuzzled his fast into the fat of John's tummy, and the Egbert soon fell asleep, leaving him motionless. 

Jane and Jame came home later that night, bags in their hands. They passed the living room, and and he heard them put away multiple items. Bro eventually became tired, eyes feeling heavy—

 

The Strider eventually woke, stirring and twisting in John's lap, who was still sleeping on the couch. John had seemed to have lugged him up while he was out, so he was able to curl up to Bro. He didn't mind. "John!" Dad called from the kitchen, and John quickly shot up, making Bro squirm and fall off of the couch with a loud thump. He whined, scrambling to his hands and knees to shuffle after John. Diedrich guessed that the smell of something sweet and the sizzle of bacon was breakfast. Or maybe brunch, only because the sunlight wasn't as bright. "Good morning." He chippered happily, going to sit down on one of the tables chair. Bro rested by his feet. He had noticed that a dog bowl was full of fruit and junk— 

Pop squinted, and noticed there was only one, and it had "SEBASTIAN" written on the front. Maybe he was going to have some of John's food. That would be great. The Strider moved closer to the Egbert, resting his head on his knee and waiting for the boy to feed him some bacon. Which he did- Eventually. It was a little soggy, more than he'd like. It was even a little gross, but he knows he's not going to get any food until later. Bro whined at the thought of hunger.


	16. ocean blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh yeah

"Whats wrong, boy?" John bent to the side to look at Bro, who was laying under the table. Bro wasn't able to speak, but his stomach did for him, growling loudly. "Oh!" John sat up quickly, and Bro saw him turn around in his chair, "Dad? Where's Pops food?" James didn't respond right away, maybe because he was still cooking. "He doesn't have any today." John frowned, "Oh.. Alright." The Egbert felt rather bad for Pop, "Don't worry, son, he'll be getting more food tomorrow." 

Oh. So he'll have to wait until tomorrow. How wonderful is that? Bro huffed, again. He's been huffing too much. The Strider slipped back to lay down on the floor, waiting for breakfast to finish. Today wasn't going to great, especially after he was told that he was going to be denied direct food. He really hopes John sneaks more food into his day. Diedrich is really beginning to enjoy the Egbert, he was a lot sweeter than Jane or James had been the past few days. "We're going to head for the store, would you like to come, Jonathan?" The Egbert quickly agreed, getting up from the table just as fast. Wonderful. He'd be alone— Well, Sebastian was here, but he seemed heavily sedated. With something. No one could sleep for this long, unless you really don't want to be some where. Like here. 

It seemed pretty logical, once he had thought about it. Sebastian was pretty smart on that part. 

 

Bro had wandered around the house, trying to open the front door before squinting out the window. Huh– There was a gate, large and metal. The Strider would be able to push it, if he wasn't on a limited food diet, and he was able to get past the front door. 

They later came back with a few bags, Bro now patiently waiting on the carpeted floor, in the living room for John to return. He was really growing attached to the boy. Unfortunately. John came right over to Bro, holding two bags in his hands. He wasn't able to make out the label on the bags. Bro shrugged it off, and quickly looked to John- He seemed to have something for the Strider. 

It was a doll, a plush toy with a weird grin and hard eyes. Sky blue, even. He shouldn't be so obsessed with a doll. The limbs were long, and dangly, flopping when Bro had held Cal between his mitted hands, the shirt directly reading the name. "CAL." He planned on calling him Lil' Cal, due to John saying "I got you a lil toy. Seemed pretty.. You." He didn't really understand why John had said it that way, but Bro didn't care. He couldn't dare look away from the doll. It–– Cal – was too mesmerizing. He had a hat, and a cheap gold chain sewed into his head and the back of his neck. To keep the items in place, of course. Bro had done the same with his dolls, but in a clean way. This doll seemed to be the work of a rushed newbie.   
Cal seemed to be alive. His eyes gave off a warm, and welcoming sensation whenever he had looked into them for a while. 

 

Bro wasn't as lonely now, having built a bond with Cal and John. The mornings at Janes weren't as empty, and cold. But they soon left, leaving Sebastian behind to stay with Jane for a while. Bro had cuddled up to John's lap, Cal stuffed against his face. Awkwardly, but still comfortable. John petted him the whole way back, running his fingers through his hair gently. He had his own, personal.. Thing. James no longer took care of Bro, and John was left to deal with the Strider. He seemed happy to, and Bro showed that he enjoyed the new setup more as well. Maybe John didn't like what his father was doing. Maybe he even felt remorseful for the Strider. It seemed that way. 

Bro was even rewarded with kisses every now and then, along with fingers in his hair and praises. The smooches were planted on the top of his head and forehead only. Bro had tried to go lower, but John always pulled away. The Strider slipped away, feeling guilty whenever he had. Diedrich was kept away from anything sexual, and it was driving him insane. It wasn't voluntary either. 

 

John asked his father something. Bro wasn't able to understand, but he was accepted immediately. The three had came home from Jane's after a week, and now they were relaxing on the couch, while Dad sat in his chair, a boring cooking show playing. It was dull. Bro was distracted, with John coming back over and laying Bro's head in his lap, limbs pulled to the side. John had pushed Bro's legs apart, a warm hand soon wrapping around his junk. He was enjoying the moment more than he should be.


	17. A good blue boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro and John bound more. James is drifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i continue this? Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :^) ¡

Panting. Squirming under John when he tugged on his junk, praising him gently, softly. "Good dog-- Such a good dog." Why was he-- allowed? John never touched him, never in the softest way that he was. His voice was low and gentle, other hand petting his thigh. Oh no. They must be buttering him up for something. What was it for? He could talk, the gag not on. His vocal cords were still intact. So what were they doing? Squinting a bit, before his back arched, a moan passing his lips. Flipping around, face going to bury into the couch cushion. "That's right." He was already close. 

Oh! He gets it now. John is going to take him out - - to a store. They're allowed, since Bro is still technically a human, and not a mindless dog. A hum rumbling in his throat, hips bucking as he came in thick strips. "Good boy!" Another praise, and he was pushed deeper into his head space. Eyes glazing over some. "C'mon, boy." John got up quickly, going to wash his hand. And Bro followed after, not even glancing to James. James did the same. Following him into the restroom, the hissing sound of water running, splashing some on his face and he squints- Rubbing his face on John's jeans. Getting the water off. 

It was getting rather late, and Bro was cuddled up in John's lap, awkwardly. As he sat at his computer desk, playing some random game that Bro didn't care about. He only cared about he hand in his hair, and Lil Cal sitting on the desk. John had told him to wait for it, he needed to learn to be patient. Whining, and shut up with another pet. Hand running through his hair.


	18. Pretty mutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and ideas are greatly appreciated!

John grinned. Bro's whine was so cute to him, honestly. Seeing a grown man in his lap, whining for a toy. John couldn't help but give it to the Strider right away, the whimpering proving to be rather annoying after a few moments. Tapping his foot against the floor, John glanced down to Bro. 

"Who's a good boy?" 

Bro looked up, blinking a bit. Gosh- His eyes were so pretty. Good thing his Dad picked out this stud instead of that annoying bitch. Seb was rather obnoxious to John. 

The Egbert shoved Bro off of his lap, and the male fell off rather clumsily, tugging Cal with him. A huff coming from Diedrich as he's shrugged off so roughly. 

"I'm gonna try something new, k?"  
Bro shrugged- Not like he has a choice anyway. John shuffled to his closet, eventually pulling out a blindfold and another muzzle. At least it didn't cover his mouth. The Strider went to sit up on his bed, pushing Cal to the side, waiting for the restraints. 

"Good boy!" John praised, as Bro figured out the situation rather quickly. Closing his eyes, Bro listened to John's footsteps, padding across the wooden floor. The jingle of the metal on the muzzle hitting the blind fold. 

"We're going to the store tomorrow, and I'd like you to get used to these so they're not too..."

John stalled. Shifting a bit, Bro could hear it. 

"Uncomfortable, okay?" Bro nods. "You can talk, for now." The Strider peeked an eye at John, and the male nods.

Sweet! Clearing his voice, it was rather gravely. "Yes, sir." He spoke up. "I'll put on the muzzle tomorrow, you won't be able to sleep with it."

Another "Yes, sir." is given. He is praised once again. ( Yeesh, that style is a pain on mobile (¬_¬) I'm gonna quit it for now) 

The blind fold is placed on his eyes, strapped around his head. Rubbing against his skin. It wasn't uncomfortable. "Down." John commands, and Bro clambers off the bed. He's separated from Cal. The doll shames him for not grabbing him quick enough. Bro apologizes. Looking up to John— Or who he thought was John, he was rewarded with a pet, and there's a creaking of the bed. John sitting down. He's tugged closer by a fist in his hair, and he follows close. "Don't misbehave at the store, alright? My dad said that he'll send you to the pound if anything happens." John hisses, "Do you understand, mutt?" Bro nods. "Words." John commands, sending a shiver down his spine and his cock twitches. "Yes, sir." Silence floods the room, "Good mutt." 

John tugs him by his hair again, pushing his nose against the front of his jeans. He could feel a bulge- John wasn't as big as Bro, only a few inches, but the kid was damn thicc. He's never seen such a fat dick, honestly. Bro can barely wrap his lips around the middle. Thank God his mitts are off. He waited for John to fumble with his shorts, eventually pushing them down and whipping his dong out. Pressing to Bro's nose and such. 

When the kid got all- dom-ish, he really seemed like his father. He's more of a power bottom though. In Bro's opinion. Bro went to glance up, but the blinder was still on. Curse that damn thing. It was so thick too, a little bit heavy for Bro's liking. Soon sticking out his tongue, John tapped his dick against it, and Diedrich went to suck on his cock, precum spilling from his tip and onto his tongue. Bro swallowed it. He knew the rules. Spitters are quitters. And they also get to sleep outside without any clothes, or blankets. John wrapped his hair in Bro's hair, tugging at it, and murmuring soft praises as the male struggled to not gag on his dick. 

"Good boy.." 

Bro's dick couldn't help but shutter against his abdomen, as if it were dancing. The Strider whimpered, as his member started to ache. He really shouldn't be getting off on sucking some dudes dick. He was never really gay. But they brushed him into it, pampering him over time. And it kind of just- grew onto him. He still enjoys a good fuck though. 

John went to press his foot against Bro's member, and he got the message. Squirming up a bit, so he could press his junk to his leg and start humping away. Arms wrapping around the limb while his dick lazily rested in his mouth, giving it a few sucks here and there. "Such a pretty puppy, huh? A good boy. A good, big boy." He patted his head, a soft moan bubbling from his lips a moment later. "That's it, my big pupper." John hummed, leaning back on his arms and just soaking in the view. 

Bro was drooling quite a lot, legs snapped around the others and dick rubbing against his leg. No matter how little friction it gained him.


End file.
